


Тёмно-красный

by Neachka



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's WEST
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:59:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2695613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neachka/pseuds/Neachka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он доверяет Акито, целиком и полностью, поэтому для Джунты вовсе не проблема отдать самого себя во власть партнёра. Позволить ему целый вечер и всю ночь творить всё, что только захочется.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тёмно-красный

Акито готовит всё сам – это его желание, которое Джунта с лёгкостью удовлетворяет. Он доверяет Акито, целиком и полностью, поэтому для Джунты вовсе не проблема отдать самого себя во власть партнёра. Позволить ему целый вечер и всю ночь творить всё, что только захочется.

Позволить им обоим получить максимум удовольствия, ведь в последнее время из-за работы они слишком, непозволительно мало проводят времени вместе. Акито сильный, он старается не показывать этого, но Джунта-то знает, какими усилиями достигнута идеальная маска его партнёра. Он сам, увы, не может похвастаться такой же силой, хотя и старается. Но его сил хватает ненадолго, и Джунта даже подозревает, что Акито устроил этот «особый вечер для двоих» не ради себя, а ради него. Чтобы поддержать его и помочь выбраться из накативших депрессии и усталости.

Акито раздевает его – неторопливо расстёгивает каждую пуговицу и застёжку, осторожно стаскивает и тут же аккуратно складывает снятую одежду на стул. Они оба молчат и стараются даже не смотреть друг на друга, а, оставшись полностью обнажённым, Джунта и вовсе закрывает глаза, пытаясь воспринимать мир иначе, пытаясь успокоить лёгкое волнение, затаившееся внутри.

Он слышит шорох разворачиваемой ткани за мгновение до того, как прохладный шёлк обволакивает тело, заставляя соски сжаться. Акито за его спиной – Джунта слышит его дыхание, чувствует его кожей, ощущает прикосновения умелых рук, которые завязывают на нём пояс. Джунте хочется спросить, где Акито так ловко научился делать это, но он продолжает молчать – какая разница, это ведь Акито, его талантливый Акито, который может всё. К тому же, нарушать эту тишину нет ни малейшего желания – по крайней мере, первым. Тишина сейчас кажется чем-то волшебным, доказательством того, что им не нужны слова, чтобы чувствовать друг друга.

Руки Акито снова на его теле – поправляют, разглаживают, ласкают, невесомо, но многообещающе. Джунта чувствует осторожный, тёплый поцелуй в щёку и невольно выдыхает, подаётся назад, прижимаясь крепче.

\- Подожди немного, ДжунДжун, - шепчет Акито в ответ и вновь целует, на этот раз в висок. – Я ещё не закончил.

Джунта не может сдержать разочарованного вздоха, но всё так же подчиняется. И по-прежнему не открывает глаз, словно страшась, что вся волшебность момента, да и сам Акито, могут исчезнуть. Джунта слишком боится однажды потерять Акито, и именно в такие вот особенно счастливые мгновения этот страх сильней всего. Джунта не знает, почему так, а ещё – не хочет, чтобы Акито знал об этом. Акито всегда такой сильный, и Джунта тоже хочет быть сильным. Даже не ради себя, а ради партнёра, которому вечно приходится заботиться о нём и поддерживать его.

Джунте мало быть уверенностью Акито. Он хочет быть для Акито опорой, но не знает, как добиться этого.

Акито обнимает его за плечи и ведёт куда-то. Джунта идёт медленно и осторожно, стараясь не наступить на практически мелодично шуршащую ткань, стараясь не запнуться о что-нибудь. Акито не даст ему упасть, но Джунта не хочет всё портить своей неуклюжестью, даже если она очень нравится партнёру. Нет. Сегодня всё должно быть идеально.

Судя по тому, что ощущает Джунта, его усаживают на стул, а потом щеки касаются знакомые тёплые пальцы и ласково гладят по скуле, прежде чем Акито просит:

\- Посмотри на меня, ДжунДжун?

Он послушно открывает глаза и чуть смущённо улыбается – эта улыбка принадлежит только им двоим, никто в Агентстве больше не видел Накаму Джунту настолько уязвимым и хрупким. И никто, кроме Акито, больше не увидит его таким. В этом Джунта и Акито слишком похожи – в своём стремлении быть особенными, получать особенное друг от друга. И Джунта даже немного гордится тем, что приберегает для Акито намного больше, чем тот для него.

\- Ты позволишь? – снова спрашивает Акито. Джунта смотрит на косметичку в его руках и слабо усмехается, понимая, что с ним сейчас будут делать.

\- Конечно. Кажется, я уже говорил, что сегодня ты можешь делать со мной всё, что пожелаешь.

\- Не играй со мной, ДжунДжун, мало ли, что я могу захотеть, - от этого ставшего внезапно таким низким шёпота у Джунты по спине бегут мурашки, и он снова закрывает глаза, поднимая лицо вверх, доверяя его заботам партнёра. Они снова молчат, пока Акито подводит ему глаза, скользит по щекам кистью с пудрой и, наконец, принимается за губы. Когда Джунта ощущает первое влажное прикосновение кисточки, то почти уже открывает рот, чтобы возразить. Нет, он давно знает, как Акито любит его губы, но сам стесняется их, слишком больших и пухлых, кажущихся неправильными, даже уродливыми на его лице. Джунте не хотелось бы, чтобы этот ужасный рот выделялся ещё сильнее, но он вовремя вспоминает, что обещал позволить всё, и поэтому молчит, не желая расстраивать Акито отказом. Он ведь такой ранимый, его партнёр…

На его голову надевают парик с длинными, судя по лёгшей на плечи тяжести, прядями, а потом Джунта послушно открывает глаза, чтобы позволить Акито нанести на ресницы тушь. Но когда тот подносит зеркало, дабы продемонстрировать результаты своих трудов, Джунта невольно отворачивается и прикрывается широким рукавом надетого на него кимоно.

\- В чём дело, ДжунДжун? – ласково спрашивает его Акито. – Не бойся, взгляни. Или ты мне не доверяешь?

«Это грязный шантаж», - хочется сказать Джунте, но вместо этого он медленно опускает руку. Из зеркала на него смотрит незнакомое существо с бледным прекрасным лицом, на котором ярко рдеют тёмно-красные чувственные губы, такие красивые и такое зовущие. Джунта недоверчиво касается собственной щеки, чтобы убедится в том, что это – действительно он, и слышит тихий смех Акито.

\- Я знаю, что ты не любишь одеваться в женское, но во-первых, ты был должен мне за прошлый раз, а во-вторых… я просто хотел показать тебе, что мой Джунта-кун прекрасней всех в любом облике.

\- Ох, Акито… - только и может выдавить Джунта, моргая и чувствуя, что глаза начинает щипать… наверняка, из-за косметики. Но всё же, каким образом Акито всегда умудряется почувствовать, что именно ему нужно в конкретный момент?

\- Сегодня Джунта будет моей принцессой, - тихо произносит Акито и берёт его за руку. – Можно?

Джунта молча кивает, опуская голову, прячась за длинной чёлкой. Акито тут же приподнимает его лицо за подбородок, и Джунта задерживает дыхание от его взгляда в этот момент – такого тёмного и такого откровенного. Его не удивляет, что этот взгляд прикован к его рту, и уже спустя пару секунд большой палец Акито касается нижней губы, чуть надавливает, размазывая густой тёмно-красный слой… Джунта сам не понимает, как приоткрывает рот и касается подушечки кончиком языка, чувствуя горьковатый вкус помады, но уже в следующее мгновение сильная рука партнёра обхватывает его за талию и вздёргивает вверх, и Акито целует его, так жадно и жарко, что Джунта, кажется, вот-вот задохнётся. Он хватается ослабевшими руками за плечи партнёра и не чувствует ничего, кроме горячих губ и настойчивого языка, проникающего в его рот. Когда Акито бывает таким, Джунта всегда теряет от него голову – в этом знании уже давно нет совершенно ничего нового.

Акито отрывается от его губ медленно и неохотно, и Джунта судорожно втягивает воздух, не в силах разорвать зрительный контакт. Губы самого Акито теперь тоже испачканы красным, и Джунта тянется к ним сначала пальцами, а потом и губами, слизывает, стараясь не оставить и следа. Акито смеётся – чуть иначе, чем обычно, но более чем искренне – и отодвигает его от себя, снова заставляя взглянуть в зеркало.

\- А что ты видишь теперь? – заговорщически шепчет он на ухо, отодвигая в сторону непривычно длинную прямую прядь, и Джунта улыбается в ответ, прекрасно зная, на кого сейчас похож со своими блестящими от возбуждения глазами, покрасневшими под слоем пудры щеками и размазанной помадой

\- Полагаю, я больше не принцесса, - шепчет он игриво, и Акито тут же хмурится.

\- Даже не думай. Так ты мне нравишься даже больше… потому, что это я сделал тебя таким.

Они снова целуются – на этот раз уже намного медленнее и неторопливее. Ладони Акито скользят по обтянутой шёлком – точно таким же тёмно-алым, как и помада – талии Джунты, спускаясь всё ниже, к бёдрам, и Джунта недовольно вздыхает, пытаясь прижаться к партнёру крепче. Разумеется, его тут же останавливают.

\- Не надо торопиться, Джунта-кун, - Акито запрокидывает ему голову и припадает губами к шее, лишь чуть-чуть прихватывая кожу и оставляя влажные следы. Увы, на что-то большее они не имеют права, хотя Джунта невольно думает о крошечных следах от укусов на внутренней стороне бёдер Акито, которые он оставил как-то раз, не сумев вовремя сдержаться. «Тодороки-кун укусил меня», - написал Акито в джейвебе после этого, и Джунта не может сдержать тихий смех при воспоминании об этом.

\- Ммм? В чём дело? – спрашивает Акито, поднимая голову, но Джунта вместо этого мстительно взъерошивает ему волосы, за что немедленно получает. Акито начинает его щекотать, Джунта отвечает тем же, и, в конце концов, падает со стула прямо на партнёра. Они приземляются на пол в мешанине рук, ног и длинного подола кимоно, и Джунта смеётся ещё громче, глядя на возмущённое лицо Акито.

\- Я так старался, а ты… - ворчит тот, поправляя на Джунте сбившийся парик. – И ты до сих пор не ответил мне, что же тебя так насмешило.

\- Вспомнил, как ты обозвал меня Тодороки-куном в своём джейвебе, - весело фыркает Джунта, сдаваясь. Он вовсе не против такой позы и даже устраивается поудобнее, в буквальном смысле усаживаясь на Акито. Даже не ёрзая бёдрами, он чувствует, что партнёр уже нешуточно возбуждён.

\- Я на всякий пожарный. А вдруг кто-нибудь увидел бы, - пытается одновременно оправдаться и удержать его на месте Акито. Он сейчас такой милый, и Джунта на пару мгновений даже задумывается о том, чтобы немного изменить правилам и побыть сверху и сегодня тоже, но потом решает оставить всё, как есть. В конце концов, равноправие в отношениях – это действительно прекрасно. Как прекрасен и Акито во всех отношениях., так что Джунта просто ловит его руки своими, переплетая пальцы, и тихо спрашивает:

\- Как мне доставить тебе удовольствие?

Акито замирает, приоткрыв губы и тяжело дыша. Он не выглядит смущённым, но Джунта точно знает, что сейчас творится в мыслях у партнёра. То, как тяжело ему до сих пор бороться с неуверенностью в себе.

\- Так, как захочешь ты, - говорит Акито наконец и улыбается так, что Джунта просто не может после такого остановиться.

Он расстёгивает на Акито рубашку – странный выбор при условии, что обычно он дома носит удобные яркие футболки – и ведет ногтем по его груди от самых ключиц к животу и ниже, оставляя на смуглой коже едва заметную полоску, которая тут же исчезает. Акито следит за ним широко распахнутыми глазами, изредка облизывая губы, но Джунта никуда не торопится, даже если его собственное возбуждение уже становится болезненным. Он просто гладит Акито по груди, изредка задевая пальцами соски, смотрит ему в глаза и ждёт. Ждать приходится недолго, потому что, в конце концов, Акито ловит его за запястья и тянет на себя. Джунта целует сам, не дожидаясь действий партнёра, и сильнее вжимается бёдрами в его бёдра, дразняще потираясь. Ладони Акито скользят по его спине всё ниже и ниже, пока не добираются до задницы, и Джунта сдавленно хихикает в поцелуй прежде, чем прервать его. Парик начинает мешаться, и Джунта недовольно заправляет длинные пряди за уши, не решаясь, однако, снять совсем. Он бросает долгий взгляд на Акито, который прикрывает глаза и явно согласен потерпеть сколько нужно, а потом наклоняется к его груди. Делает вид, что собирается прикусить сосок, но вместо этого старательно обводит его языком, а после повторяет то же самое и со вторым. Акито слабо выдыхает что-то неразборчивое и крепче вжимает Джунту в себя, давая понять, чтобы не слишком медлил. Тот, в принципе, и не собирается больше тянуть – влажно чмокнув партнёра в живот, оставив на коже слабый, еле заметный след от ещё уцелевшей помады, Джунта расстёгивает джинсы Акито, от нетерпения путаясь пальцами, и стаскивает их. А потом чуть приподнимается, чтобы устроится поудобнее, и наклоняется вниз. Проводит ладонью вдоль возбуждённого члена партнёра, осторожно касается языком, точно пробуя на вкус, и, наконец, обхватывает головку губами.

Акито начинает стонать практически сразу, и Джунте приходится удерживать его свободной рукой за бедро, чтобы не сильно метался. Он старается сжать губы как можно плотнее и взять в рот побольше, но у Акито вполне себе немаленький размер, и с первого раза это не удаётся. Джунта не открывает глаза, но и без того знает, что Акито сейчас приподнялся на руке, чтобы видеть каждое его движение. Чтобы смотреть на его лицо во время… этого. Джунту странным образом заводит это, и он старается работать ртом быстрее, делать это более чувственно. «Смотри на меня, Акито», - просит он про себя и не сразу понимает, на его голову ложится чужая рука. В первую секунду Джунта думает, что Акито просит его взять глубже, но вместо этого с него просто сдёргивают парик, а потом отстраняют. Джунта со странной неохотой позволяет чужому члену выскользнуть из своего рта и поднимает голову, невольно облизывая губы. Акито смотрит на него совершенно безумным взглядом одно долгое мгновение, прежде чем рвануть на себя, стискивая в объятиях.

\- Хочу моего Джунту, - шепчет Акито хрипло, поглаживая кончиками пальцев его скулу. – Моего настоящего Джунту.

Тот только и может, что улыбнуться в ответ. Улыбнуться и взять Акито за руку.

\- Смазка… - начинает было он, но Джунта решительно качает головой.

\- Не надо, - говорит он, а потом касается чужих пальцев языком, старательно облизывает, вбирает в рот. Акито следит за всем этим горящим взглядом и, когда находит, что достаточно, просто отнимает у Джунты свою руку. Тот молча приподнимается, отводит полы кимоно, которое всё ещё на нём, в стороны, и тихо всхлипывает, когда ко входу прикасается неожиданно прохладный палец. Джунта старается расслабиться, но они слишком давно не занимались любовью таким образом, поэтому быстро не получается, Впрочем, Акито, кажется, никуда и не торопится – он всегда старается быть особенно нежным в такие моменты, словно Джунта – фарфоровая кукла, которая сломается от одного единственного неосторожного прикосновения. Джунту всегда удивляло это, но он никогда не выражает этого вслух, потому что знает – Акито поступает так, потому что слишком любит его.

Вместо этого Джунта подаётся навстречу пальцам Акито, крепче обнимая его, а когда партнёр задевает что-то у него внутри, сладко стонет и роняет голову ему на плечо.

\- Я готов… давай сейчас… - сдавленно просит он, и Акито коротко целует его в висок прежде, чем заставить приподняться. На первом толчке у Джунты вырывается громкий стон, на втором он цепляется за партнёра так сильно, будто вот-вот упадёт. На третьем Акито ловит его стон своими губами и крепче подхватывает под бёдра. Джунта обхватывает коленями его талию и осторожно, на пробу, двигается навстречу. На этот раз стон вырывается у Акито, и Джунта слабо улыбается партнёру, стараясь подстроиться под его движения, желая, чтобы они нашли общий ритм. В конце концов, им это удаётся, и Джунта забывает обо всём, полностью погружаясь в ощущения, которые сейчас испытывает: руки Акито, губы Акито, Акито в нём. Любовь Акито, которая всегда даёт ему силы.

\- Люблю тебя, - выдыхает Джунта в поцелуй прежде, чем, наконец, кончить и увлечь за собой Акито. Они обессиленно падают на пол, так и не отпустив друг друга, и некоторое время просто пытаются успокоиться, восстановить дыхание. Шёлк неприятно липнет к влажной от пота коже, и Джунта, в конце концов, начинает недовольно ёрзать, не зная, как сказать, но Акито, как всегда, понимает всё сам.

\- Иди сюда, - тихо говорит он и усаживается обратно, приподнимая Джунту и разворачивая его, точно куклу или конфетную обёртку. Своим мутным от пережитого удовольствия разумом Джунта ощущает, что, кажется, Акито касается его везде, поглаживает, покрывает поцелуями шею и плечи, но уже нет сил, чтобы ответить. Он практически засыпает в руках партнёра, когда Акито с тихим смехом встряхивает его.

\- Не спи, ДжунДжун, а то простудишься. Сходи в душ, а потом я заставлю тебя поужинать, и тогда ляжем. Зря, что ли, я всё это готовил?

Джунта кивает невпопад и практически наощупь плетётся в ванную. Тёплая вода, как ни странно, снимает половину сонливости вместе с усталостью, и, когда Джунта, наконец, выходит, то чувствует себя значительно лучше и всё ещё полным сил.

А Акито… Акито сидит за кухонным столом, положив голову на руки, и дремлет. Джунта останавливается на пороге кухни и несколько минут просто смотрит на своего партнёра, думая о том, что Акито наверняка устаёт ничуть не меньше его самого, а даже, пожалуй, и больше. Что же он может сделать для того, чтобы поддержать его?

Не выдержав, Джунта осторожно, на цыпочках, подходит к Акито и крепко обнимает его, прижимаясь к спине и зарываясь носом в растрёпанные, сладко пахнущие волосы. Он старается быть максимально осторожным, но Акито всё равно просыпается и удивлённо вздрагивает прежде, чем осознаёт.

\- В чём дело, ДжунДжун? – в его голосе столько нежности, что Джунта прикусывает губу, чтобы не расплакаться. Наверное, он и правда слишком переутомился, раз настолько сильно реагирует на такие сентиментальные вещи. А впрочем, какая разница, если они всё равно сейчас только вдвоём?

\- Ни в чём. Просто я думал, что же могу сделать для тебя в обмен на твою любовь и поддержку, - кажется, в его голос проскальзывает слишком много огорчения, потому что Акито тут же начинает гладить его по пальцам так, будто желает успокоить. – Мне кажется, что из меня плохой партнёр.

\- Самый лучший, - твёрдо говорит Акито и поворачивается, с явной неохотой разрывая объятия. – Правда, иногда ты бываешь совершенно невыносимым, но…

\- Но? – переспрашивает Джунта, уже готовый надуться.

\- Но даже в такие моменты я люблю тебя, - серьёзно заканчивает Акито. – То, что я думаю о тебе, помогает мне многое выдержать. И если я чего-то по-настоящему боюсь, так это потерять тебя.

\- Я тоже боюсь этого, - неожиданно легко сознаётся Джунта, и снова прижимает Акито к себе, поглаживая по волосам и думая, как мало, на самом деле, нужно его партнёру для счастья. Нет, тут же поправляет он сам себя, не только Акито, но и ему самому тоже.

Они тихо ужинают, болтая о всякой ерунде, а уже по дороге в спальню Акито спохватывается и спрашивает:  
\- Кстати, а что подарить тебе на день рождения? Он уже совсем скоро.

Джунта изображает задумчивое лицо и даже прижимает палец к припухшим от поцелуев губам.  
\- Даже и не знаю… Может, парочку «особенных вечеров»? Во внеурочное время.

Акито улыбается в ответ, и эта улыбка говорит Джунте о слишком многом.  
\- Я подумаю. И, кстати, ДжунДжун… красный тебе действительно идёт.


End file.
